Revan: Into the Force (G)
by SRDag
Summary: "Revan was power. It was like staring into the heart of the Force." Revan discovers the Heart of the Force. He uses it to gain power and to see the future. This will be an epic spanning almost every era in Star Wars culminating with the invasion of an alternate, far more powerful Yuuzhan Vong. Rated T for sequences of torture, language and violence in later chapters. AU Revan.
1. Prologue

**AN:** This is the first entry of Into the Force. It is a collection of musings in Revan's Holocron. Since these are journal entries their structure is fluid as thought. Every paragraph is a new entry. Some entries may flow right into each other as though Revan was in the middle of a thought then had to put his Holocron down. This serves mainly as a prologue to whet the appetite. The first few chapters will focus on Revan. Later I will bring in characters mainly Sith. The first one I think will be Bane. Some of these entries are directed right at Bane. These will be utilized in later chapters.

-Several Journal entries in Darth Revan's holocron, left on Lehon, found by Darth Bane.-

"I'm getting closer to the heart of it, the Heart of the Force. I have nearly achieved it once when I was submersed in the energies of the Star Forge. Unfortunately the Forge is too corrupted by the Dark Side. The Force is of both light and dark. I realized this many months ago after Malak's unfortunate incident during our rather heated debate. We were discussing the Force philosophically: I had begun to express my doubts about the power of the Dark Side I began to realize its limitations. Malak however enjoys the Dark Side and the teachings of the Sith far too much."

"My training of my new Sith gives them the knowledge and desire to further their connection to the Dark Side, however I have presented kernels of alternate philosophy: namely the Dark Side is just one aspect of the Force the conquering aspect of it, necessary in this time of war. The Republic has stagnated, it is inefficient and corrupt. They could not defend themselves against the Mandalorians. They outnumbered the warrior people by five to one but it is with only my Revanchists did they succeed in driving them back. Back to Malachor and the trap, back to the death of Mandalore by my hand."

"Malachor changed something in me. When I stepped foot on the planet I understood why it was taboo to the Mandos. The weight of the Dark Side nearly crushed me, but my will would not be vanquished by this Dark Planet. In order to survive I fed on the Dark energies. I gave myself to the Dark Side. I found remnants of a Sith Academy. The old Sith, driven away after the great Hyperspace War. Inside the walls I discovered something. Not a device or a machine but instead a relic giving off waves of powerful Dark Side energy, waves almost visible in the air. I could feel something: it was drawing me in calling me toward it. I picked it up and I received a vision, a vision of home. Not my home, but something that felt like home. Before I could investigate further my General called ahead and told me her trap was in place. We discussed each other s mutual discomfort on the world. Before too long my fleet, comprised of those whose loyalty to me was questionable, would corner our adversary's and I could infiltrate Mandalore's flagship and take his head. Then she would order the destruction of Malachor V. Every ship caught in its wake crashed, destroyed. Every Mandalorian ship, every Republic ship, every Jedi ship. I knew those most disloyal to me. They never knew what hit them."

"After the heat of battle, after the mass shadow device worked its horror, we followed the retreating Mandalorians into the Unknown. I kept Mandalore's helmet, I stripped them of their weapons, their armor, and their Basilisks. Their Basilisks I ordered destroyed. I must admit, the Basilisks are truly amazing death machines and for that they must not be in the hands of those I considered enemies. Not being a fool I realized that some Mandalorians would disobey, regarding the Basilisks as I would a pet kath hound."

"After disarming the Mandalorians I thought back to the beacon. It showed me another beacon on another world, one I recognized from my studies on Coruscant. I discovered this world during one of my "unauthorized" study sessions. This world was Korriban. I realized that this was a map! A map of ancient Sith space. I ordered the fleet to return to friendly space and stay, in hiding. There were secrets Malak and I needed to discover. We followed the beacon to Korriban once there we found the beacons twin. It showed us to another world, Ziost and Ziost showed another world and that world another world and so on until we happened on a planet with a scorched sky. A sky forever caught in lightning. This world was dark and thriving. Dromund Kaas. We landed in the space port just outside of Kaas City. Many recognized the lightsaber at our hilts and gave us deference. This was a Sith World. My face was hidden behind my mask; Malak's bald tattooed head was exposed. The people here were wary of us and the Sith were suspicious. We requested an audience with their ruler, the Emperor. No Sith dared refuse me. I thought it was because they could sense my power. Looking back though, I realized that the Emperor could feel my power and commanded it himself. This was not flattery for he would torture us and invade our minds send us back to the Republic. However, Malachor would not destroy me and this emperor would not bend me so easily. I would fight it, not defeating the emperor's command but twist turn his command to acquire the star Forge for the True Sith into a desire to Conquer both Empires the Republic and the Sith. I did not realize this at the time and I he would make me forget his face, until my mandate was complete."

"Malak and I returned to Known space where we raced as fast as we could to Dantooine, the location of the first Star Map. When we learned we would need to return to Korriban we were mildly amused, Malak and I. We traveled to Manaan, Kashyyyk, and Tatooine before going back. I felt that it would be fitting. When learned the location we traveled to the planet where we crashed. The planet this holocron is on. This Unknown World. We encountered the native species the Rakata. They spoke a language extremely alien. I went into the minds of the Elders and ripped it out of their heads. Painful for all involved. I led them to believe that I would destroy the Forge. They believed me. Malak and I entered into the Temple to begin our conquest. We took the transport located on the roof of the Temple of the Ancients and we began the trip to the Star Forge. No Rakata came with us. We made sure of that. Once inside the docking bay, I could sense Malak's excitement as I'm sure he sensed mine. We could feel the raw Dark Side power emanating from this Construct of Metal. No life was aboard this Station and yet The force was more powerful here than most inhabited worlds I've been on. Much to the horror of those planet side, I'm sure, we powered the Forge up. It obeyed our command of the force. It obeyed the Dark Side."

"Soon after using the Forge however I realized that ite was almost sentient. It ignited the Dark Side within me into a raging inferno. It amplified my connection to it. In effect all the most evil parts of me were magnified. I killed for the pleasure of it, I tortured because it brought a smile to my face. I had forgotten why I found the Forge in the first place. It wasn't until I restarted the academy on Korriban did I feel the Forge's influence drain away. I was Darth Revan again. And I remembered a shadow of a threat in the back of my mind. That was why I found the Forge. I then realized I needed to use it only to create the war machines necessary to strategically win without crushing my opponent. I needed the Republic to submit to my Empire for its own protection. I needed the Republic to survive and be strong. This was when I decided to find the Heart of the Force. The very core of it. I was convinced that such a thing existed. The Force is an energy field that ties all living things together. I surmised that since everything is connected there must be a place where everything merged. Thinking in terms of machines, if the Force is an energy field where is its projector. I tried at first to find it where I felt the Force most strongly. The Star Forge. This was ill fated and I felt the Dark Side take me even more. That was the day I cut Malak's mouth off. While Malak was in intensive care I decided to find the one place where the Dark and Light are perfectly balanced because there are no Jedi no Sith just people, humans and otherwise. I determined that any world with a Star Map was off limits. Coruscant is the location of the Jedi Council so that was off. Nar Shadaa is full of people but crushed under the weight of its corruption and suffering. Taris was similar. I couldn t think of any place. Then it hit me. Ambria desolate as it is powerful in the force. I had heard of a Jedi Master who sought to cleanse the Dark Side from this world but succeeded only in containing it in Lake Natth. There is a canyon powerful in the Light. I can think of no better place then right between them. I ventured there and found what I was looking for. I could see the Force here as clearly as one can see an ocean. There were lights coming from the Canyon and Shadows from Natth. Where they converged was where I meditated. There is where I found the heart of the Force."

"I saw everything, felt everything, knew everything. Past Present Future. I saw when Malak would betray me. I saw what Bastilla would do to save me. I saw the Jedi s attempt to violate my mind. I saw the journey to the star forge. My second one. I saw those who I would call friend. I saw my Hunter Killer droid. A Republic soldier, a Cathar Jedi, an old man strong in the force and belonging to neither side. He does not have my connection to the force but I would put money on him in most any fight. I saw a Twi'lek and a Wookie, an astromech but what caught my eye the most was a Mandalorian. Odd that I Revan, destroyer of Mandalore, would inspire loyalty from a Mandalorian. A loyalty that would allow for an alliance between him, a Cathar, and a Republic soldier. I followed the path of this Mandalorian and the my own path to see where they would converge. We would have many interesting conversations while I, allegedly, forgot who I really am. But the thing that caught my eye the most was his description of an asteroid that spewed molten rock. I followed that train of thought to the memory to the event itself. What I saw and did not see alarmed me more than anything. I saw Canderous and his troops but not this asteroid. I saw the effects of it but not it. They followed not-it until they reached the end of the galaxy. Extra-galactic. Invader. Blind. To. The. Force. It was a scout! I whisked my mind through the future seeing everything but mostly seeing the end of my galaxy and the force. I could not see these invaders, these Forceless abominations. I looked at the events preceding this invasion. I saw that the Sith had conquered. Not mine. Perhaps yours? I saw Weapons capable of total destruction, complete annihilation of entire star systems. In Sith history, one proficient in Sith Sorcery performed this same action, but that star was already unstable. These machines were ready to be used by regular beings. These would be required if we are to survive. I also saw one with extreme military cunning. I would daresay he reminds me of myself if I wasn't touched by the Force. A Chiss Admiral. He could prove great in this conflict."

"I should be there when the time comes. As such I have made contact with cloners. Immortality through the Dark Side is all but impossible. There are precious few rituals. These have been sequestered away by the Sith of old. Prakith holds the knowledge I seek, the knowledge of essence transference. Clones will ensure I have a body. It is possible to take a shell with consciousness already inside, but that is too risky if I happen upon a mind stronger than my own. I am not too arrogant to think my will is the strongest in the galaxy. There are those whose connection to the Force is not orthodox. With enough time they can build their will to conquer the will of even a Sith Lord."

"My time draws to an end Darth Bane. There is a threat I must face. Lord Vitiate, the Sith Emperor on Dromund Kaas. He is as large a threat to the Galaxy as these invaders. He seeks to devour the Force. His hunger is strong. I go to stop him from destroying the Republic. He will defeat me and I will be captured and held in stasis. During that time I will influence him and eventually he will be destroyed. Then I will take my consciousness to my clones. In Andeddu's holocron on Prakith I have left exact instructions as to how you will survive Bane. You will meet me and we will come back to this world, Rakata Prime. Here we will start building our might to counteract this abomination. It is the destiny of the Sith to rule Bane, but remember an Emperor without an Empire is an emperor of nothing."

"I have a few warnings for you Bane. Kas'im is coming and he is proficient with two blades. At the moment you are not strong enough to best him in that form. Destroy this temple and you will destroy him. Githany will be Kaan's emissary on Ambria she will poison you first with the rock worrt. This will mask synox. Do not let this be your downfall. The healer Caleb can heal you if you cannot drive the toxins from your body. Do not kill him or his daughter for any reason. He is an asset. I would like a sample of his DNA sent to my contact on Kamino. It is a Rakata droid reprogrammed to serve me send Caleb's DNA to this droid. Qordis has a tome that gives you the location of a tomb on Dxun. Inside is a holocron. This will give you power but I am interested in the creatures within the tomb. Capture one and send it to my droid. These things are incredibly painful when allowed to bond but they do give a tremendous advantage to the host. Let a couple attach themselves to you. You will have need of them in the future. Caleb's use will become apparent to you if it hasn't by the time you have the obelisks. Lastly in your final fight against your apprentice, you will die. Send your consciousness my way and you will be reborn. Take what I have taught you, use it well, pass it on and these abominations will be crushed."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I feel I need to go through the KOTOR story. I will try to get through it as fast as possible, probably only writing on a few instances. In this chapter though, I introduce four characters: Revan, HK-47, Malak, and a fourth non-canon character Enisgn Queg. This chapter looks at the dynamic between a master and an apprentice who use to be friends. Also the corruption of the star For

**Primordial Soul: **This has elements of both Dark and Light side Revan as in this story he transcends such limitations. The KotOR ending is light side for the sake of the direction of the story. Hint: The Star Forge is corrupt but it's power is too great to just throw away like that. Revan though, will be more inclined to the Dark Side, I think.

"Did Revan truly fall, or did he stay true to himself no matter what mantle he wore?" - Kreia.

In his chair facing the forward viewports that had the incredible view of the chaos of hyperspace sat Darth Revan eyes shut behind his mask. He was meditating. He kept thinking back to this threat. It gnawed on his mind and threatened to fill his heart with a paralyzing dread. He kept his calm by reminding himself that he had millennia to prepare for the invasion. But there was something else that tugged at his thoughts. After his sojourn to find the Heart, he realized he had changed and not just as a consequence of knowing. His body had been unable to sustain physicality for awhile after the fact. His body was as a ghost, incorporeal. For days he was stuck like that, but his physical form returned briefly. After two more days he was complete again. Revan was smart enough to realize that any further delving would require a stabilizing force. He needed to go back. Time is but a fraction of what the Force is. There are innumerable ways to draw on the Force. In order to defeat this threat and indeed all threats he needed to learn more about the Force. Even his current knowledge of it was far from enough. In order to learn he would need to submerge himself in the Force again. Plans had already formed in his mind. A meditation chamber on a distant world far from any galactic civilization, where he could plan and learn. _And train my warriors,_ he reminded himself. He could not do this alone. Revan knew that he would need allies, powerful allies. Allies and armies. Naturally, his thoughts drifted to what he knew.

_Malak could be my first student. If he could be convinced that there was more to the Force than what he has ever known, what I have ever taught him. What Jedi could be convinced? No Jedi of this era. The Jedi have been following the same code for millennia, if they are not utterly cleansed they will seek the destruction of everything within the Force that is in non compliance. The Sith, my Sith and the True Sith, follow an idea that glorifies the self. Both will need to be destroyed. The Star Forge is corrupted by the Dark Side and will continue to corrupt and destroy; it cannot be abided. But there is merit to its power. So many years wasted. So many years to wait. For the sake of everything I must wait._

Revan's meditation was disturbed by the autopilot's smooth, however jarring, exit from hyperspace. Back again to this bastion of power. Even now Revan could feel the Forge's influence on his mind. In the corner a droid stood awoken at the time of exit. His optical sensors came to life

_After everything, you still seek to dominate my mind. You will not. I cannot let you. You need to be cleansed._

"Query: What are you thinking about master?" came a mechanical voice.

Revan jumped up and activated his right lightsaber, a reasonable response when a Sith is surprised. "HK! I nearly forgot about you." He deactivated his weapon, its violet light disappearing as fast as it had appeared.

"Indignant Response: Forget about me?! Oooh, Master whatever you were thinking about I would highly suggest to dwell on it no longer."

Revan's body relaxed and he sighed. "Sometimes you are lucky to be a droid."

"Smug Statement: Master I am always lucky to be a droid. But my curiosity has been piqued. Why am I lucky, in this instance?"

Revan smiled slightly at the droid, its personality, (_No his_, Revan corrected) was as amusing as it was soothing. "This machine, the Star Forge. It seeks to dominate my will." Revan said.

"Incredulous Query: Master, how can this machine with no known sentience, unlike me, even begin to attempt to do such a thing?"

"It is alive in the Force, however impossible that sounds. It is alive with a will of its own. That is why you are lucky: because you are dead to the Force. No organic life within you to host the Force."

"Exclamation: And proud of it! Still I am curious as to what the Force feels like."

"Think of it like this: Your power source is suddenly supercharged with a fusion reactor and this overload of power surges through your circuits without frying them. In fact they accept this new power. You become stronger, faster, your processors works more quickly, and your sensory nodes become impossibly acute."

"Statement: Aside from my insulted pride at the mere thought that I require any kind of improvement, that sounds..."

"HK?"

"Confused Statement: There is no combination of words in my vocabulary to describe it."

"Then you understand more than most any who cannot feel the Force." said Revan, thinking that his droid has sentience to rival most sentient species.

"Statement: We are approaching the landing bay. Intercepted meatbag communications suggest that Malak is in a terrible mood."

"He seems to always be in a bad mood lately." mused Revan aloud.

"Amused Query: Perhaps it is because you cut off the lower part of his face."

"You're probably right." Revan admitted with a smirk.

"Query: Why did you cut the meatbag's face off? Do not get me wrong, I think it's an improvement of any meatbag to require any mechanical additions to its body, and your apprentice without a mouth is certainly one of the best improvements I have ever seen."

"The Forge has a powerful influence. I delved too deep in the Force whilst on the Forge. It changed me and not for the better." Revan's tone changed becoming somewhat haunted.

"Statement: I disagree master. Any change that makes you more violent is welcome. Provided you do not feel the need to destroy me."

"I regret nothing I have ever done aside from wasting time. That incident provided a chance to perform my ritual. HK, this conversation is Zeta-Class."

"Statement: Of course, Master. Archiving in Zeta compartment, storing, deleting original."

"You know your directive HK?" asked Revan as he began powering down his ship.

"Irritated Affirmation: Yes, Master. Repair and recharge aboard the Forge, take a long-range interceptor to Mandalorian space and deal with the upstart."

"Good. Just making sure everything goes according to design."

"Query: What design master?" asked HK-47 as they started down the loading dock.

"Zeta-class HK."

"Defeated Affirmation: Yes Master."

They stepped into the landing bay and began their respective journeys, HK-47 to the Seventy-second level droid maintenance facility and Revan to the Command Center.

In a nearly empty command center, arrayed with holographic representations of the armada defending the Star Forge, stood a towering figure dressed in dark orange Sith robes that outlined his muscular physique, and a man in black Sith armor clutching his blaster rifle. The Sith Lord began shouting at the soldier.

"Where is Revan? He is overdue!" Darth Malak's tone was evident even with his bionic tongue's limitations. The fist-sized indentations on the large durasteel desk left little doubt as to Malak's mood.

"Lord Malak, please. He has just arrived in the landing bays!" pleaded Ensign Queg. His body was tense preparing for the inevitable outburst from the man whose power was second only to Darth Revan. His hands on his blaster were tightening.

"Leave me!" barked Malak.

"My lord, with all due respect, Darth Revan's command supersedes your own." said Queg calmly, the fear supressed for now.

"And what command is that ensign?"

"To keep an eye on you until Lord Revan can speak with you."

"Keep an eye on me? Does my master not trust me to carry out his orders? Have I not willingly, even gleefully followed his every command?" shouted Malak, though he was talking more to himself then Queg.

"Lord Revan believes you to be..."

"To be what ensign?"

Ensign Queg stood there silent, running through his anti-Force mental training routines.

"You will tell me ensign." Malak said with a wave of his hand, malice as thick in the gesture as the Force was.

Queg merely tightened the already fierce grip on his blaster, knowing what was coming next.

"Ensign! Do you honestly think you can resist the will of a Sith Lord?" Malak gathered the dark side into a single bolt of lightning. He cast it at Queg who let out a small grunt of agony. Queg then inhaled deeply and stared at the towering Sith. This attack was not meant to permanently harm the ensign but to warn him. Still Malak expected more than just that grunt. He expected the man to at least abandon his stance.

"Yes my lord." said Queg truthfully, albeit with a hint of a challenge

"Damn you, Queg! Your insolence grows tiring." Malak's annoyance was showing in the veins throbbing on his tattooed scalp.

"I am following the command of our Emperor." sighed the ensign. He's had to repeat this line at least a dozen times today.

Malak, his irritation mutating into fury, uses the Force to grip Ensign Queg by the throat with every intention to squeeze until the little man's eyes pop out of his skull. He lifts Queg into the air until they (finally) see eye to eye. In them, aside from the popped blood vessels, Malak sees only allegiance to Revan. This is not the first time Revan's uncanny talent for creating loyalty has both foiled and astounded him. Of course, at that very instant his Master walks in.

"Put him down Malak!" Commanded Darth Revan with a shout.

Kath Shit. Malak turns to look at Revan then back to Queg. He holds Queg there for just a second longer and releases him, dropping him unceremoniously to the ground.

Queg, shaken but alive, picks up his blaster and faces his master.

"You have done well Ensign. Go to the Medical Center on Floor 43. They'll repair all the damage. Then continue with your mandate." Revan smirked behind his mask. That particular medcenter became a necessity when he started turning other Jedi.

"Yes my lord and thank you." Revan nodded appreciating the fact that he just saved his agent's life and inspired more loyalty from him.

"Malak we need to talk." he said taking his mask off and pulling his hood down.

"Obviously." snarled Malak.

"I'm putting it out there right now. I am not angry with this incident, but it does further justify the need for this conversation."

"Mercy, Revan? I am beginning to susp-" Revan interrupts him by using the Force to pick up his apprentice in a parody of the event that occurred not two minutes ago. Unfortunately, for Malak, Revan is infinitely more creative, meticulous, and sinister. Instead of grabbing Malak by the neck as Malak had done to Queg, Revan was holding Malak by his lungs.

"You mistake my leniency for mercy, my understanding for weakness." Said Revan, venom dripping from his words, his grip growing stronger syllable by syllable.

Malak could not say anything, his lungs paralyzed, unable to give his vocal transmitter any commands. Still Revan understood everything Malak was trying to communicate.

"We need to talk." With that Revan released his hold on Malak, who collapsed, heaving. The lack of oxygen to his brain, while painful, also had a calming effect. Malak stood before his master, dizzy and more willing.

"Proceed my Master." Malak coughed, shaking his head.

"There is something I wish to share with you; however I am not sure I should."

"We are Sith Revan. If you have knowledge you are unsure about spreading, it is better to keep it to yourself." Malak's contempt masked by that metal voice box.

"It's not that kind of knowledge though. It is not knowledge of power, it's knowledge of the future." said Revan, whose mind had wandered again.

"Ah, a premonition?" Malak's voice was unchanging in tone but his body spoke volumes of his eagerness.

"No. It is much more than that. More than a vision." Revan's tone unchanged.

"You are hesitant. I feel that this is bad news. Are we going to lose our war against the Republic?"

Revan ignored that question. "This station, this Star Forge. What are your thoughts, my friend?"

Malak's left eyebrow twitched upward in confusion. _Friend? Last time Revan called me his friend, I lost my jaw._ "Another debate master?"

"I wish only to know what you think."

"I have already told you what I think. The Forge is power. The Dark Side saturates this place. I've never felt stronger here. I feel invincible." Malak opened his arms as if inviting the Dark Side

"As do I Malak." Revan nodded knowingly.

"But?"

"Can you feel it Malak, sneaking around in the back of your mind? Twisting and corrupting?" Revan took a step closer to Malak.

"Of course Revan. It is the Dark Side after all."

"But can you feel the Forge Malak? This monument of destruction has a will of its own malicious and hungry. It's changing us making us senselessly violent." Revan's fervor was becoming unnerving.

"You are thinking too much about it Master. The Forge is strong in the Dark Side, absolutely. But I don't feel any sort of will. The Dark Side feeds on suffering and makes us stronger." Malak's body language shifted showing the caution of one who knows he's about to be attacked.

"Sadistic pleasures are foolish. I never believed you a fool and I don't intend on starting." Revan turned away and walked to stare out the viewport.

"What aren't you telling me Revan?" Malak's body relaxed but his mind was still on alert.

"Many things. The one thing I'm willing to share with you is that the Star Forge will lead to our downfall if we become dependent on it. It happened to the Rakata, it will happen to us."

"Is this your premonition?"

"Partly."

"What are the other parts then?" Malak asked insistently.

"Do you remember why we found the Forge?"

"We needed a weapon to build our Empire, destroy the Jedi, and subjugate the Republic."

"Yes, but for what purpose?"

"What use are these questions Revan?" irritation beginning to show.

"Just answer them." Revan said waving Malak's irritation aside.

Malak had to think for a moment. "For the sake of power. It is the nature of the Dark Side." Malak was unsatisfied with that answer but he knew it to be true. _At least_ _I think so._

"Did you feel that Malak? In your mind, did you feel how your thoughts were turned around as if something was keeping them away?" Revan said recognizing that look.

Malak didn't answer but Revan didn't need one. He saw Malak's mind working, how he was trying to keep control of his thoughts but found them turned away.

"What is that Revan?" Malak, fear creeping into his eyes.

"The reason we found the Star Forge. The reason we're fighting this war against the Republic. The reason we're trying to subjugate it but still keep it strong."

"I find your evasiveness tiring, my master." Malak tried to cover his growing fear of the unknown with his irritation.

"The Sith Empire. The True Sith, in the Unknown Regions."

A Pain seized Malak's skull, his hands flew up gripping his temples. Revan knew exactly what this was. He felt the same thing when he remembered, albeit not so strongly.

"I remember. Dromund Kaas. The Emperor." Malak said breathing heavily.

"Yes Malak." Revan felt relief.

"Your premonition?"

"Again, partially. The Emperor is a threat to the entire galaxy. He is a threat to the Force. He will make war on the Republic and destroy all life to sate his hunger." Revan's relief was short lived replaced by that gnawing fear.

"The rest of your premonition. There is a similar threat?" Malak asked knowingly.

"Your insight returns with your memory. This is a good thing." Revan's fear was calmed a bit. A seed had been implanted in Malak's mind.

"What is this new threat?"

"Something much worse. Something dead to the Force. An entire species dead to the Force. They will claim our galaxy as their own."

"Our galaxy? They are not from this galaxy then." Malak's incredulity showed. Vibrantly.

"No my friend. I do not know much else about them but they have scouts already in our galaxy and they can successfully navigate the space between. Their weapons are not of metal or of laser. Molten rock. At least the scouts. I do not know anymore."

"Revan, you realize you sound like some of the conspiracy crazies we laughed at when we were still Padawans?" Malak found peace in that memory. He pushed it out of his head. _Peace is a lie_.

"Yes. But I know they exist."

"How?"

"That knowledge is power and I am still Sith." _For now._

Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave your review and criticism. As of now, I don't have a beta and would like someone familiar with my unbeta-ed work to help in that area.


End file.
